violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Stars
"Shooting Stars", also known "Light Our Light", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel, Mercedes Lambre, Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese and Alba Rico as Violetta Castillo, Ludmila Ferro, Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Natalia Vidal. Lyrics English= We are, a sky of shooting stars Connected at the heart We’re running on imagination Feet on the ground, don’t have a doubt I’ve got a soul of a winner Hear the warrior girls You’re gonna fight, turn on the lights Be one that they will remember Be the best in the world No fantasy, it’s up to me I’m going to grant all my wishes Turn my life into go It’s in our hearts and in our blood We got the power within us Here we go now No one can ever make us stop No way we’re ever going to let go We are, a sky of shooting stars Connected at the heart We’re running on imagination We are about to live the dream Bring life to fantasy Make everyday a celebration It’s our destiny calling reaching out for our hearts This is my life, the time is right We’re heading for an adventure Flying into the sky Now everything and in my wings Are going just how they are meant to I can feel butterflies And every light we’re turning on will make us bigger and brighter Flying into the sky It’s in our hearts and in our blood We got the power within us Here we go now No one can ever make us stop No way we’re ever going to let go We are, a sky of shooting stars Connected at the heart We’re running on imagination We are about to live the dream Bring life to fantasy Make everyday a celebration And it’s our destiny calling (it’s our destiny calling) It’s our destiny calling out It’s our destiny calling No one can ever make us stop No way we’re ever going to let go We are, a sky of shooting stars Connected at the heart We’re running on imagination We are about to live the dream Bring life to fantasy Make everyday a celebration And it’s our destiny calling (it’s our destiny calling) It’s our destiny calling out It’s our destiny calling reaching out for our heart |-| Spanish= Chicas, amigas de verdad Haciendo realidad Los sueños y las fantasías Con decisión y sin dudar Con los pies sobre la tierra Hasta el cielo vuelo Tocando el sol Volando voy No hay nada que me detenga Seré lo que quiero Que importa que piensan de mi Yo voy dejando mi huella Hasta el cielo vuelo Todo está el el corazón Somos las chicas guerreras Conquistando, luchando Voy por lo que quiero No me detiene un "no puedo" Chicas, amigas de verdad Haciendo realidad Los sueños y las fantasías Chicas, amigas de verdad Tenemos el poder Podemos encender nuestra luz El destino está afuera Y no puede esperar Mi vida es lo que yo soy Una aventura que empieza Hasta el cielo vuelo El mundo entero por andar Tengo las alas abiertas Si es lo que quiero No busco una explicación Sé que no tengo fronteras Hasta el cielo vuelo Porque nos mueve el corazón Somos las chicas guerreras Avanzando, luchando Voy por lo que quiero No me detiene un "no puedo" Chicas, amigas de verdad Haciendo realidad Los sueños y las fantasías Chicas, amigas de verdad Tenemos el poder Podemos encender nuestra luz El destino está afuera El destino está afuera El destino está afuera Luchando Voy por lo que quiero No me detiene un "no puedo" Chicas, amigas de verdad Haciendo realidad Los sueños y las fantasías Chicas, amigas de verdad Tenemos el poder Podemos encender nuestra luz El destino está afuera El destino está afuera El destino está afuera Y no puede esperar Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Encender Nuestra Luz " (Light Our Light). *This song was written by Camila and Naty *Clara Rugaard-Larsen, Clara Oxholm, Mete Dahl Trudslev, Katrine Falkenberg and Gry Trampedach sing the English version. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Music